GrizzlyBairs
The Great Grizzly Bair Family Welcomes You! History of The Bairs - TU Edition The new saga of the Bairs begins. This chronicle is compiled with the help of all of the Bairs in our lovely family! Read below (History of the Bairs - WMT Edition) for the humble beginnings and rise to power of the Bairs in WMT in the days of yore! Our guild family currently consists of 6 guilds, WMT Grizzly Bairs, TU grizzlybairs, TU Bair Cubs, TU Teddy Bairs, TU Gummy Bairs, TU NovaBairs. *New Bairs are Born :: As WMT declined, asd123 showed exceptional foresight and started a TU faction (now called guilds) for our players who migrated, and conviced many of us to create new accounts for the game. The guild was founded on 11/5/2013 shortly after the release of the game on Android and the day that Guilds were added as a feature in TU, making Bairs one of the oldest Guilds in the game. Originally, much like the first WMT Bairs, the faction consisted of members of the old faction and their alt accounts. We rapidly found that the cards and skills worked differently from what we were used to, and as the devs desire to encourage spending became more apparent, many WMT strayed in to greener pastures, regardless, because of our sense of community and previous experience, Bairs soldiered on, with recruiting efforts headed by asd123, we began to form a solid cohesive guild. * Leadership :: Leadership is a demanding roll. Shortly after founding the guild, asd123 passed off leadership to Fuehrer. During this period, Bairs began to stabilize their membership and grow as a guild. There were no wars during this period. In January of 2014, the first war, Exodus, took place and asd123 took the reins once more, leader the Bairs to the first Top 25 finish and receiving the first Ayrkranes are a reward. :: After the first war, Leadership roles began to develop, and the Bairs decide to follow the long standing tradition of a rotating leadership, to prevent burnout and keep ideas and strategy fresh. The legendary RBwaBD takes the stage for leadership, leading the Bairs again to the top 25 in the Valentines Day Massacre. After the Vday war, RB retired from leadership (and quit the game shortly after for personal reasons - We miss you RBwaBD!) and passed the torch to Rygard for his first term in office. :: Around this time, lammetonnie founded the Bair Cubs, the second Tier Bair guild. After founding, lamme passed leadership to the ex-wmt Bair Haneganai. :: Shortly after the Vday war, several top Bairs left the guild to attempt to reach a higher tier with a guild previously Top 5 record. As it turned out the leader of that guild had been making wild claims and false promises, and when discovered, those members returned to the Bairs, leaving us as strong as ever. For the next several wars, Rygard and Mcfizz led the guild successfully through several more epic wars. During this time, Rygard also took leadership of BairCubs, driving the recruitment, and building the Cubs up from the first war finish (#394) to finish #140. After Rygards second rotation as GrizzlyBairs, leadership was passed to PorcupineNikos. : : :: Porcupine is our Greek Rock Star - he led bairs to their best finish yet, at #16 in the July war. HarelquinD made an awesome video detailing the Guild War strategy and the final finish - you can see that video here :During this time, Rygard passed leadership of the BairCubs to Ex-Grizzly Araldite, who heroically volunteered to lead them. Araldite led the Cubs even further up the chain to finish #119. : :: :: After PorcupineNikos, Rygard took over the guild for a 3rd term, and this month featured the first raid (Apocalypse), where the Bairs were among the top 16 to reach Raid Level 18 and earn their first Guild Vindicators - HarlequinD also made a wonderful video of the first raid. : : This was also the Vindicator war cycle. Bairs struggled with the Battleground effect (Progenitor), having relatively few Mono decks, and finished in the top 30, only one win away from top 25. : Immediately following the Vindicator war, the Bairs established a third TU guild, Teddy Bairs - destined to be vicious and dangerous in their own rights. TeddyBairs were established because the BairClan had an overwhelming number of applicants. Former guild members of WhackAttackers formed the core of the new clan, and Bairs filled the remaining spots with Cubs and new recruits. In their very first raid, TeddyBairs reached level 13 vs Jotun in an impressive show of coordination and strength. : Leadership finally passed back to asd123 just before the Jotun Raid began, where Bairs stepped up to the plate once more, and reached level 20 and earned twin Vindicators, again being one of the first 15 guilds to reach that level. The future is sure to be bright! :* The Bair Family Grows :** Bair Cubs: As the Grizzlybairs grew in strength and popularity, we began to expand our habitat and family. Our first expansion was the BairCubs, founded by Lammetonnie, originally destined as a "retirement cave" for burntout bairs and more casual players, under the leadership of notable Bair patriarchs such as Rygard, Araldite, BlaineHttr, and Rosethorn, Cubs rapidly outgrew this "retired" motif to become a strong active guild under their own steam. The claws grew sharp, and in Early November 2014 they climbed into the top 100 both in rank and war, proving themselves to be a formidable ally and member of the Bair community :** Teddy Bairs: TeddyBairs began as the Brainchild of Grizzlybair member gravybox88, who, under an alias, cultivated a guild, then called wackattack, in the ways of the Bair. After developing a strong core, the decision was made to bring them on board as the third installation of the TU BairNation. With an impressive level of intense personal drive, the Teddybairs flourished under the initial care of Gravy and HarlequinD, then promoted leadership within their ranks and continued to rise under ikke2902, CDelli, and others. Teddy Bairs joined the top 100 right behind the BairCubs, and the two guilds grow side by side. :** GummyBairs: Gummybairs was initially another attempt to form a guild for more relaxed play. Originally headed up by AusBair Gravybox, leadership passed to Rygard in a last minute shuffle before Gummies first raid. Just as proof that you can't keep a good Bair down, Gummies struck hard on the raid, and despite nearly a dozen inactive members, still reached level 12 on their first raid. Shortly after, came the war, and again, with still half a dozen (different) inactive players, Gummies managed a top 200 finish on their first attempt. As it became clear that Gummy was just as active and driven as any of its older siblings, leadership was passed to TeoSC who rapidly cut out the dead weight and lead the Gums to a level 15 raid finish. Gummies are gearing up to follow their fuzzy brethren into the top 100. :** NovaBairs: Leadership was collapsing for the Novaslayer Guild group following some burnout and frustration surrounding the developers mistakes several events in a row. Nova leader Merc approached the bair leadership, and a merge was planned. Grizzlybairs split into two guilds, and brought in many of the best players from NovaSlayers and Warphunters and so NovaBairs was born under the leadership of Bair Kingpin Rocknrolla. : GrizzlyBairs Guild War Rankings Grizzly Bairs Raid Final Levels BairCubs Guild War Rankings BairCubs Raid Final Levels TeddyBairs Guild War Rankings TeddyBairs Raid Final Levels GummyBairs Guild War Rankings GummyBairs Raid Final Levels History of The Bairs - WMT Edition The Grizzlies first arose in the heyday of the Original Tyrant Game - War Metal Tyrant. This copy is largely compiled by its longtime member, Fireburns. Edited for Wiki by Rygard *Bair Beginnings: :: Slightly before Conquest v1, two factions shared Tyrant Room 9 on Kongregate. The Immortals and Palin 2012. TI was lead by Allen2008, and Palin by Kayden. Allen was largely afk, but we had a good core of people. SeanDougherty86 probably being the most known. When CQ hit, Sean convinced Allen to pass the leadership torch. TI did OK in CQ until MoM showed up and wiped us off the map. Palin was having struggles of their own, so Kayden decided to merge the active members of Palin into TI. Sean promptly went on vacation. While on vacation, Brags took an interest in our new location and there were several back and forth CQ battles. When it became evident that Brags would get the better of it, Kayden's group left for ZeroPhobia, leaving the remaining Immortals in a pretty weak position. Sean came back from vacation having missed both the merger and the exodus and decided The Immortals weren't worth saving, and negotiated a merge into warmongers. :: Life in 'mongers turned out to be not so great. Most of us found the requirements of top 10 factions to suck the fun out of the game. Compounding this issue was that several members of 'mongers felt threatened by the group of new members. Sean and Bergenboy in particular clashed. Within a couple weeks, several factions ganged up on 'mongers for either their feelings about Evocati's bullying tactics, or in retaliation to war swapping that was going on between the two factions. Between the 24/7 CQ, the clash with officers and the stress over keeping up in a top faction, pretty much all of TI either quit, got kicked from 'mongers or left. We all still liked each other, so the idea came up to found a :: faction that carried the philosophies of: keep the game fun, teach members rather than berate them, and generally do whatever we felt would be fun in the game. We understood that without social interaction, the game quickly becomes a boring grind. Jabair created the faction, hence "Grizzly BAIRS". *Baby Bairs : :: Being a low level faction, Bairs were able to hit level restricted tiles. We :: had the advantage of faction items from our time in 'mongers, as well as plenty of CQ experience, which made things easier. We worked our way up to a four token a day pace by taking tiles from Los Hijos, and then the map reset. :: It was clear we were not a major force on the map. After the reset (CQ v2), we started on the map bording Arc Mithril, Panzer Division, and Aksala. Jabair and I (fire) immediately set to making arrangements with our neighbors to achieve our previous CR level (3-4 tokens a day), explaining that we intended to be a casual/retirement faction, but had a lot of experience with CQ defense. Around this time, several of the Palin members were also burning out in ZeroPhobia, so we took on those members as they came. In the early days it was a struggle to take tiles, but we became highly organized and taught many new members the conquest basics along with optimizer use. We often had to depend on Panzer for help when people decided that Bair tiles were a good place for entry, but we were growing in number and strength. With their help, we were able to fight off several factions, though the biggest threat (at the time) came from Memories of Nobody. :: Eventually the factions ganging on Better World came onto the map and we were faced with a tough decision to retain our CR rating. After several attempts to contact them, we made the hard call to assimilate Aksala's tiles. After moving through Aksala, we met up with Samurai Seal Squad. They proved to be a tougher opponent than Aksala and we had several back and forth battles before wiping them off the map. They became life long rivals due to their similar place in FP ranking and relative strength to us at the time. There was something that made this CQ extra special - PM fire for the rest of the story. ;) *The Claws Come Out :: With yet another map reset, the Bairs were in prime conquesting condition after recently taking tiles from Aksala and the Seals. We entered the map next to Panzer Division and narrowly missed taking the first shot at the center tile. Even though this was missed, we were able to maintain the highest CR ranking in Tyrant, though partially due to high level factions largely staying out of CQ. Until... *The Catface :: CQ had long gone stale when one evening I (fire) logged on only to immediately get a message that I was logged in somewhere else and only one client could be on at a time. This was not unusual, because I do log in from multiple locations, and sometimes forget and leave a browser session open. This time, however, it continued 3-4 times. I gave up trying to play Tyrant for the evening and shut down. About 15 min. later, I got a message from Rygard that we had been catfaced. We were not the only faction who fell victim to this, and to this day we're still not sure of the exact cause. Because of the widespread nature of the issue, the devs did reinstitute our Faction and FP ranking. They did NOT however reinstate our tiles or our members - everybody had to reapply. Unfortunately, by this point nearly all of the original Bairs had gone inactive, but still had many Gold Faction items needed for upgrades. This compounded the lack of tile restoration issue, because we no longer had all the damage and health upgrades. Thankfully, we came back better then ever, though we had to wait for another reset regain most of our former glory on the map. *The Center Tile topcq002.png|Center Tile Just before takedown topcq00.png|Center Tile - Killed :: With the most resent conquest reset, several of us :: were interested in CQ as a change of pace. The general feeling for us is that we like CQ in small doses. I have always worried that too much CQ will burn out our members, like it did to our original members during their time in high level factions. Kudos to asd for pushing us toward the center - even if it was partially an accident. ;) We actually became the first faction to reach and take the center tile this time. *Armored Bairs :: Climbing the faction ranks can be a tricky thing. Do too many hard wars, and players burn out. Do too many farm wars, and players get bored. Once Bairs hit top 10 in faction ranking, finding that balance proved difficult. Dragons had restocked their members, and Urban Myth was rising fast. We were regularly having two hard defensive wars a day, which was making winning worthwhile wars difficult. Panzer Division was having similar issues. Marduk approached me (fire) and asked if Bairs were interested in starting a new CQ-only faction with Bairs because of our history. The general consensus at the time was that Bairs were happy slowly climing the ranks - we usually like CQ in small doses. After a few days, Panzer asked if we had enough space for a merger, and they were willing to merge into Bairs. After making a few hard choices on kicking longstanding members, the Panzers bolstered our ranks, and we became "Armored Bairs" *The Final Chapter for WMT Bairs :: With our new found strength, we were able to easily fend off the defensive wars, which stopped when lower factions realized we couldn't be farmed so easily. We were also able to take on all but the top 2 factions in Tyrant. within a short amount of time, we were able to reach level 22, currently the highest faction level in Tyrant. It's truely been a group effort, and thanks to all Bairs (and Panzers!) that have helped us get there. :: As WMT Enters its final year, the Grizzlies hold rank despite the decling interest in the game across the board, climbing up through the top 10 as other guilds collapse around us. Grizzlies have outlasted nearly every other top guild, which is a tribute to their dedication, competitive strength, and community spirit. At the writing of this wiki, Bairs are the 7th highest ranked guild in WMT and one of the longest standing guilds. Player Bios LongTime Members (Grizzly WMT-TU) Rygard asd123 PenisLord lammetonnie savior31 Fueh Other Officers: therealjoker666 summonghost (WMT - GW, OoD, GB) sleepyjason (madbair) PorcupineNikos RoseThorn GravyBox HauntedFish Hennessey (WMT) HarlequinD (WMT - PD) Grabarz Araldite (BairCubs) Ikke2902 (TeddyBairs) Other Past Leaders: McFizz RBwaBD Closing :: Here's to you, Grizzlies, we salute you, and hope to see you in TU! :: MORE TO COME! (9/16/14) - BairCubs, TeddyBairs, Best F2P players in the game, GrizzlyBair War Thread (RB),Player Bios and more! Category:Guild